


ORIGINAL: Delivering Angels

by madam_minnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby's graduating from Angel Academy and getting his wings. But he's in for quite a surprise when he gets his first Assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ORIGINAL: Delivering Angels

**ORIGINAL:** Delivering Angels  
 **PAIRING:** None  
 **RATING:** G  
 **WORD COUNT:** 1324  
 **SUMMARY:** Gabby's graduating from Angel Academy and getting his wings. But he's in for quite a surprise when he gets his first Assignment.

It was graduation day for the students at the _Angelic Academy of the Third Heaven_. The academy had been their home for the last 12 years and today they would finally receive their badges and assignments on Earth. Morning and night at the Third Heaven are not like on Earth where the sun dictates the days of the week and months of the year. In Heaven, the radiance of Father God shines brightly in the morning then dims in the evening.

Gabby, a graduating senior, glides along his room, picking up all his personal items as his roommate, Mark packs all his items in a large trunk. Gabby’s long, curly, white hair shines as brightly as his robes. His body is fluid-like and shines like a ray of light. He nervously takes his aquamarine sash from the dresser and fixes it neatly across his chest. Taking his halo from his nightstand, he adjusts it on his head using a piece of gleaming glass for a mirror.

“Do you think we’ll have to recite the entire Alma Mater?” asks Mark as he attempts to control his curly glowing hair with his Celestial Millenia comb.

“I hope not. It’s three days’ long!” says Gabby. “I hope I get my guardian angel badge.”

“I really love this comb. This mane is difficult to control without it,” says Mark ignoring Gabby’s last comment.

The academy’s bells begin to ring a merry tune and child-like angels glide through the halls to the large meeting chamber in the center of the academy’s massive grounds. As they enter the chamber, a large crowd of angels begin to clap and sing.

The student angels line up for their assignments in Heaven. The Angel General sails along the line, awarding each angel with a gleaming golden badge. Gabby anxiously waits his turn.

As he glides along the line, the Angel General calls each angel by name, then announces their newly appointed title.

“Rebecca, Guardian Angel. Report to the altar,” the Angel General says lovingly.

“Mark, Protector Angel. Report to the Brigadier Angel General,” said the Angel General saluting the newly appointed soldier. “Welcome to the corps.”

Gabby was happy for his roommate. He knew Mark had wanted to be in the corps as much as he wanted to a guardian angel.

“James, Comforting Angel. Report to the clinic,” the Angel General told him as placing a red stripe on James’ arm.

By the time the Angel General reached Gabby, he was a little fidgety. He was so nervous about receiving his assignment that he barely heard the Angel General calling his name.

“Gabby. Gabby,” the Angel General said a little louder this time. “Delivering Angel. Report to the nursery,” the Angel General said with a proud smile on his face. He had been Gabby’s instructor for as long as he had been at the academy and was very proud of his star pupil.

The Angel General noticed the disappointment on Gabby’s face. “Parents all over Earth are needing you to deliver their babies. It is an honor to be chosen to deliver the most precious of God’s creations,” replied the Angel General as tapping him on the back.

Gabby reluctantly stepped away from the line then glided into the nursery.

“Hello there, Gabby. I’m so glad to meet you,” said Angel Mary, a stocky angel with bluish-like hair in a bun, rosy cheeks and what seemed to be Gabby to be an eternally cheery disposition.

“So what do I have to do?” asked Gabby cooly.

“Well, first, you choose a baby from the cribs over there. Then you look for their parents in the large white book by the window. You want to match the baby’s personality with the parents’ more than just their looks. Some parents will look completely different from their babies, while others will look just like a relative, a descendant or their own parent,” said Angel Mary flipping through the book’s many pages.

“How will I know which is the right set of parents for the baby?” asked Gabby. “And what’s a personality, anyway?” Gabby was feeling rather worried and a little annoyed about his assignment. He sure didn’t want to disappoint Father God, and he didn’t want to make a huge mistake like giving the wrong parents to the baby he’d choose.

Angel Mary could tell Gabby was feeling unsure.

“I’ve been doing this for thousands of human years. I know you’ll do just fine.” Angel Mary smiled at him then left him alone in the nursery.

Gabby chose a baby from the crib and with the tiny little baby in his hands, he went to the window where the parents’ book was kept and began reading the brief story of each of the millions of parents on Earth neatly written under each family picture. There were pictures of young parents, old parents, not-so-young parents and not-so-old ones too. Some had red hair, others blonde and some had brown or black hair. Long hair, short hair, tall parents, short parents, skinny parents and chubby parents lined the parchment-like pages of the gigantic white book.

_“Mr. & Mrs. Needlemeyer. 1703 Prairie Dog Lane, Wichita, Kansas, United States, North America. Mr. Needlemeyer is the Assistant Manager in the Pack and Save Supermarket while Mrs. Needlemeyer teaches at the local public elementary school. They have been requested a baby for nine years. Baby Due for arrival in 27 hours._

Mr. & Mrs. Kaal. Waputi Tribe, Nairobi, Africa. Mr. Kaal is the tribe leader and Mrs. Kaal is the tribe provider. They have seven babies, healthy and strong. Baby Due for arrival in 49 hours.

Mr. & Mrs. Santana. 17 Chiripa Way, Guatemala City, Guatemala, Central America. Mr. Santana is a Baptist missionary in Guatemala City. Mrs. Santana teaches reading and writing at the local mission. They have three babies; one is home with Father God. Baby Due in 33 hours.”

“I’ll never be able to do this,” said Gabby, scratching his head. He closed the book with a loud thump and the baby is his arms stirred. He closed his eyes then chose a page at random with his index finger. He opened his eyes and saw the parents he had chosen for this tiny baby, now asleep in his hands.

As he was about to prepare the baby for delivery, it began to squirm then began to screech like the owls he had read about in Earthly Creatures class at the academy. Then, it happened, it began to leak. Streams of water flowed from its eyes and covered the glowing face of this tiny little human. It was leaking everywhere.

“It’s defective,” Gabby said. “Angel Mary’s going to be very mad at me for breaking it. It’s leaking all over the place.”

Gabby ran around the nursery looking for a towel while doing his best to soothe the child. He thought a joke might help. Yes, Angel Michael always told jokes in class to get everyone’s attention, that could work.

“Knock, knock,” he said but the child continued to cry.

Gabby picked him up and began to search for a towel when the Angel General glided in to check on his star pupil.

“How are you doing Gabby?” asked the Angel General. Noticing the crying baby, he took a pacifier from his robe pocket and gave it to the baby, silencing him immediately.

“I think it’s defective, sir. It’s been leaking all over. Angel Mary will be very mad at me from breaking it and I don’t even know what I did,” said Gabby agitated.

“Babies are never defective,” the Angel General said taking the baby in his arms, he began to rock it to sleep. “This one was just crying. They do that from time to time to tell you something is wrong. Parents are great at making them feel better. Father God doesn’t make any mistakes. Even when Humans believe He does.”  



End file.
